Monsters in the End
Monsters in the End jest dwudziestym pierwszym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu serialu Pretty Little Liars i dwudziestym pierwszym odcinkiem całego serialu. Został wyemitowany 14 Marca 2011r. w USA. Streszczenie Dziewczyny siedzą w kawiarni i rozmawiają. Spencer wydaje się, że ktoś je obserwuje. Kłamczuchy stwierdzają, że wydaje jej się tak, bo przed restauracją stoją kukły na Dzień Założycieli. Kiedy Kłamczuchy wychodzą z baru okazuje się, że za marionetkami stał Garrett. Veronica proponuje Spencer zaangażowanie się w stoisko kościoła na Dni Założycieli. Chce aby córka poprawiła swoją reputację. Dodatkowo zabrania Spencer spotykać się z Tobym. Melissa dopowiada, że jedna z kobiet otwarcie mówiła, że uważa Spencer za winną śmierci Alison. Hanna wciąż jest smutna po rozstaniu z Calebem. Ashley pozwala jej zostać w domu. Wtedy wpada Mona i pociesza Hannę. Winę za całą sytuację przyjmuje na siebie, bo dopuściła, by Caleb był zbyt blisko Hanny. W szkole Caleb prosi Arię, by porozmawiała z Hanną w jego imieniu. Ona jednak nie chce się na to zgodzić. Ella widzi ich razem na korytarzu i przypuszcza, że to Caleb jest tajemniczym chłopakiem Arii. Paige załatwiła bilety na koncert. Zaprosiła na randkę Em, lecz chciała iść z chłopakiem by jej ojciec nie pomyślał, że jest lesbijką. Emily była zła, że mają iść na randkę w trójkę. Pomyślała, że Paige potrzebuje wsparcia od kogoś takiego jak one. Aria chce iść z Ezrą na festiwal. Kiedy jej mama przechodzi koło Arii i Ezry, Aria wytrąca kubek kawy z rąk Fitza i klęka a by pomóc mu posprzątać. Wtedy zadaje mu pytanie odnosnie festiwalu. Ezra jednak nie mówi tak, ale też nie mówi nie. Hanna podchodzi do Caleba, który czyta książkę na ławce. Pyta go co miał znaleźć w jej domu. On odpowiada, że Jenna szukała klucza, który ma związek z Alison. Caleb chce wiedzieć dlaczego Jenna tak bardzo interesuje się Alison. Hanna mu nie odpowiada i odchodzi. Aria wyjmuje klucz spod wycieraczki Ezry i wchodzi do jego mieszkania. Przez przypadek potrąca myszkę i widzi na monitorze komputera profil Ezry. Jest na nim jego zdjęcie z Jackie Moliną z pierścionkiem z brylantem na palcu. Aria jest niemile zaskoczona tym faktem. Kłamczuchy w pokoju Emily zastanawiają się nad tym czego mogła szukać Jenna. Aria wyjawia im co znalazła na profilu Ezry. Hanna proponuje jej założyć własny profil, dodać Jackie do znajomych i dowiedziećsię od niej co ją łączy z Ezrą. Spencer idzie do Tobyego, gdy ten naprawia motocykl. On wie, że Spencer jest niewinna. Jednak jego rodzice uważają inaczej. Umawia się z nia na festiwal na 7. Z domu wychodzi Jenna i prosi by Toby podwiózł ją do szkoły. Z policyjnego wozu wysiada Garrett i woła Spencer. Ona oskarża go o bycie zdrajcą. On mówi, że jest dla niej lepszy niż inny policjant byłby. Emily spotyka w restauracji Samarę. To ona miała pomóc Paige w zaakceptowaniu swojej orientacji. paige jednak się nie zjawia. Samara mówi Emily, że na festiwalu ma stoisko z biżuterią. Rodzina Hastingsów jest przy jednym ze stoisk. Melissa mówi o tym jak piękny widok był na morze w jednym z pokoi Hilton Head. Pani Ackard mówi jednak,. że ten konkretny pokój ma okno wychodzące na pole golfowe. Spencer jest zadowolona, że przyłapała Iana i Melissę na kłamstwie. Uważa, że musieli mieszkać w osobnych pokojach. Emily stoi przy stoisku z Samarą. Ta da jej kolczyki w prezencie. Gdy Paige je zauważa jest na nie zła. Samara mówi, że w inny dzień mogą porozmawiać o jej orientacji. Jednak Paige nie jest już chętna do rozmowy. Tymczasem Caleb próbuje dać Hanna specjalny list pożegnalny zanim opuści miasto , wyjaśniając swoje uczucia do niej, oczywiście i przepraszając . Idzie do domu Marinów, by podrzucić Hannie list. Ashley mówi mu, że Hanna jest na stoisku z Moną. Sugeruje, że Caleb sam powinien dać Hannie list. Paige jest zła na Emily za to, że powiedziała Samarze, że jest lesbijką. Nie przeprasza dziewczyny za to, że nie pojawiła się na spotkaniu. Emily zrywa z Paige. Aria sprawdza swój profil. Jackie przyjeła ją do znajomych. Jednak Aria zmienia zdanie i usuwa ją ze znajomych. Caleb idzie do stoiska Mony i Hanny. Hanny jednak tam nie ma. Prosi Monę by przekazała Hannie list. Ta obiecuje to zrobić, jednak po przeczytaniu, wyrzuca go do kosza. W liście jest napisane "Zadzwoń. KOcham Cię Hanna." Ian mówi Spencer, że powinna być ostrożna. Aria wypożycza mnóstwo filmów ze ślubami w roli głównej. Chce wypytać Ezrę o jego tajemniczą narzeczoną. Ezra przyznaje, że mieli wziąć ślub, ale Jackie zerwała z nim. Teraz on jest szczęśliwy z Arią. Ashley pyta Hannę czy widziała się z Calebem. Ona mówi, że nie. Ashley mówi, że chciał sie z nią pozegnać, bo opuszcza Rosewood. Po powrocie do domu , w swoim pokoju , Emily dostaje dwa teksty : jeden od Paige, który ona ignoruje , a drugi od "A ", który nie jest tak łatwo zignorować , ponieważ mówi o jej uczuciach do Alison. Emily przypomina sobie, że Alison w lato dała jej śnieżną kulę. Prosiła Emily by nie mówiła o tym innym dziewczynom, bo dla nich nie ma prezentów. Emily bierze kulę do ręki. Okazuje się, że w spodzie kuli jest klucz i notatka mówiąca o tym gdzie znajduje się skrytka. Ezra śpi w swoim mieszkaniu. Przychodzi Aria z dwiema papierowymi torbami. Chce zrobić sobie zdjęcie z Ezrą, ale tak by nikt nie odkrył ich tożsamości. Zaraz po zrobieniu zdjęcia, jedzie do Emily. Zza rogu wychodzi Garrett, który prawdopodobnie widział jak Aria wychodziła z mieszkania Ezry. Spencer dostaje fałszywą wiadomość od Tobyego. Wchodzi do nawiedzonego domu i zostaje zamknięta w pokoju z napisem "Zamknij się, inaczej ja cię zamknę -A". Spencer panikuje i woła o pomoc. Garrett puka do drzwi Ezry. Chce porozmawiać z nim o jedej z jego uczennic. Hanna widzi Caleba jak wsiada do autobusu. Patrzą na siebie, ale nic nie mówią. Spencer zostaje uwolniona i staje twarzą twarz z Ianem, który trzyma łom. Myśli, że Ian chce ją zabić. Jednak on tylko się o nia martwi. Spencer dostaje SMSa od Tobyego, który pyta gdzie ona jest. Hastingsowie prowadzą Spencer do domu, ale kiedy ona widzi Tobyego, biegnie do niego, przytula go i całują się. Dzięki wskazówce ze śnieżnej kuli, dziewczyny docierają do tajemniczego pomieszczenia. Jest w nim tylko pudełko na lunch Alison z pendrivem w środku. Na pendrivie nagrane są intymne momenty mieszkańców Rosewood w tym noc Jenna Thing oraz sex Tobyego i Jenny. Odcienk kończy się sceną, w której A bierze kluczyk spod wycieraczki Ezry. Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów